Snippets
by outofmymindbackin5
Summary: Transformers related blurbs, mini fics, fic ideas, plot bunnies, crossovers, basically anything under about 500 words.
1. Chapter 1

Snippets

Odd bits and pieces of Transformers related stuff that pops into my head. May or may not be used in future stories.

**Warning:** These can contain anything and everything including Plot bunnies, OC's, same gender couples, random insanity, characters ooc, crossovers, etc.

Read at your own risk. Do not eat or drink while reading. Not responsible for damaged computers due to spit takes.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Boredom**

"I'm bored" Sunstreaker gave his brother a rather annoyed look. "... and your telling me this... why?"

Sideswipe shrugged and started tapping his fingers on the metal wall "Because I'm bored?"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Each tap made Sunstreaker twitch and he finally ground out "Sideswipe..."

Sideswipe just grinned "How do you think Tracks would look in neon pink with green polkadots?"

Sunstreaker paused a moment and smirked "I'll go get the paint."

* * *

**Cooking**

Meg and Ellie walked into the human cafeteria looking a little singed, and arguing about something. Meg gave Ellie the evil eye and sniped "Well at least I can cook."

Carly looked at them a little oddly as they got closer, Ellie let out a sigh. "Alright... you win... You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

Carly couldn't help but ask. "Forget what?" Ellie looked a little miffed as Meg grinned "Meg... don't even..."

"For crying out loud Ellie... You burnt Jello..." Ellie glowered and cracked her knuckles as Meg continued to talk. "With flames yet... all you had to do was add water..."

"... You Die Now..." A cackling Meg raced out of the room with Ellie hot on her heels, leaving behind a very confused Carly wondering '... how the heck do you burn Jello?..'


	2. Harry Potter meets Transformers

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

**Harry Potter meets Transformers**

**AN:** Hermione/Harry pairing. I think they may be a little ooc...

"Harry... Tell me... where did you get the race car?"

"... Would you believe me if I said he followed me home?..." Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Harry... We've been in the United States for less than a week... what makes you think you can drive a car here yet?"

"But I haven't... He... Hermione... I... You don't believe me?"

Harry turned and glared at the Porsche that appeared to be shaking slightly. "You think this is funny don't you? I'm going to be sleeping on the couch for a week..."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. "Harry... what... You did not manage to find another car like the Weasley's... did you?"

"... No..." Harry kicked the tire of the car and growled "...Stop laughing... It's not funny..."

"Harry James Potter..." The flat look on her face said everything, he was a dead man if he didn't explain.

"Well... I... er..." He looks at the Porsche and practically whines "Give me a break here... How am I supposed to explain this?"

Before Hermione could say anything a smooth voice that seemed to be suppressing chuckles emanated from the car and answered "Would it help if I said I was curious and followed him home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

AN: Little more serious this time...

* * *

**Fear**

Ratchet

He was the one that put them back together, fixed their dents, and mended broken bodies. He worked himself to exhaustion, trying to avoid the thoughts, the doubts, the fears. Desperately trying to forget that one day he wouldn't be able to fix someone, that nothing he did would help, that he would lose them too...

* * *

**Jealousy**

Ironhide/Chromia Ratchet

He wasn't jealous... at least that's what he kept telling himself. They looked good together, Chromia really was good for him... He had been Ironhide's friend for Vorns, and he was happy for him... Really... but still...

He felt his spark clench as he watched them, the little touches, the way they looked at each other...

Ratchet turned and left the rec-room, all thoughts of energon forgotten as he returned to the sanctuary of the medbay, once again reminding himself that he wasn't jealous.


	4. More Harry Potter meets Transformers

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

AN: ...Sigh... Finally got these annoying bunnies out of my brain... Now maybe I can get back to my other story...

More Harry Potter X-overs

* * *

**Twins Meet Twins **

Half the base looked up at the sound of loud, colorful swearing and watched as a pair of Lamborghinis, one red, the other yellow, tore out of the entrance, a laughing and cackling redheaded twin in the passenger seat of each.

Moments later Ironhide, painted neon orange and Tracks, who was molting what looked like giant canary feathers tore after them.

Hermione sighed and hung her head as Harry groaned, looked up at Optimus Prime and asked "Who introduced the Twins to the Twins?"

"Oops... My bad..."

* * *

**Just for who's greater good?/Not so little friends...**

Hermione came out of unconsciousness to find herself shackled to a chair with anti-magic cuffs, she glanced across the room to see Harry in much the same situation. He was currently glaring daggers at one Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry... It's for the gre..." What ever the former headmaster of Hogwarts was about to say was cut off by an irate and completely pissed off Hermione "If you say 'greater good' I'm going to find a way to ...'Insert violent and physically imposable threats here(...description removed to keep T rating..)' "

Harry let out a whistle "Impressive, I doubt most of that could be done... even with magic..."

"Harry... Shut up... How long do we have to wait until we can get out of here?"

Snape sneered "Who do you think is going to help you... Your little friends from the states."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and broke down into gales of laughter. "L..little..." Harry tried to muffle his laughter and failed. "You idiots really don't do research do you."

Molly Weasley looked about ready to explode in anger and tried to start off on a rant, though Hermione ignored her and proceeded to enlighten them. "We are American citizens now. After you slaggers decided to drug us with love potions, tried to force us into marriage contracts, and disowned the twins for daring to stand against you, we applied for and received political asylum in the US. We work for their law enforcement, and..."

Dumbledore paled and tried to figure out how to avoid the international incident that this was sure to cause if it ever got out.

Harry interrupted Hermione and added "We now also work for the Americans as the magical liaisons to the Autobots..." She looked a bit annoyed at him and he hastily added "Sorry 'Mione, but our ride is here."

Hermione stood up and let the cuffs fall to the ground as Harry did the same, while Snape and Dumbledore looked aghast. "How?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the question that had been asked in stereo, as the sound of something tearing at the outer walls of the building could be heard.

Harry grinned and answered "Lock picks you idiots." As the gathered group panicked, neither Harry or Hermione looked concerned as giant metal hands tore a hole in the wall.

Harry smirked as they stepped up onto the offered hand and yelled "Hey Snape... Say hello to my 'little' friend..." Hermione smacked the back of his head as Silverbolt commented "Harry... I think you have been spending far too much time with Jazz watching movies..."


	5. 07 MovieG1 Cartoon Xover

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

AN: It's 4 am... and here I am writing yet another unrelated ficlet... Gah... I should be sleeping... or... at least working on my other fic... dang fickle muses...

* * *

**07 Movie/G1 Cartoon crossover, Using the over used plot device of dimensional portals.**

Post 07 Movie/Some unknown time during G1

The ground was coming up fast and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was going to die.

Even if the Autobots could figure out what happened, where she was, and how to get her... The odds of them being able to do anything about it in the four... make that three or so minuets before she hit the ground... was more than likely highly improbable, bordering on impossible. A task that she was sure was to be made even more unlikely by the fact they had no flight capable Autobots on earth.

Whatever weapons discharge that the piece of AllSpark had been hit by had caused a blinding flash of light, along with a high pressure wave. Unfortunately for Maggie the latter knocked her into the former, causing her current situation.

She hit something hard enough to knock her both breathless and senseless, and while she was glad to not be splattered across the ground, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not.

* * *

Yet to be written bit goes here.

* * *

Despite his best efforts the woman had been knocked into a half conscious state when he had caught her, caused by the force at which she had hit his hands. Internally, he berated himself for what he considered a stupid and potentially very fatal mistake. Skyfire knew humans were fragile, and that he should have been more careful and compensated better for it.

Skyfire held the woman gently as he sent a transmission to Ratchet, while he flew fast as he was able in robot mode. Most of that trip he tried to figure out just how the Pit a human woman had ended up falling from what appeared to be an empty clear blue sky.

* * *

Yet to be written bit goes here.

* * *

Maggie felt somewhat confused as she stared at the mech that had just introduced himself as Ratchet. She knew Ratchet... This sure as hell did not look like Ratchet... Prime on the other hand looked more like himself... if somewhat dated, and she had no clue who the giant white, red and blue one was...

She shook her head and lay back down stating "Ratchet... Whatever you gave me for pain... wake me when the hallucinations are over..." She closed her eyes, muttered something under her breath about the stupidity of imagining alt modes more than twenty years out of date and killing Sam and Glen for talking her into trying to study that damn shard.


	6. HP meets TF again or WTF Luna

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

**AN:** ... I have no idea where this came from... Maybe I shouldn't try and write while I have a cold... Personally... I blame it on the NyQuil...

Anodythe: I don't have any plans to expand on the G1/07movie Xover... but who knows... I wasn't planning on having the HP cast invade either... -_-;

* * *

Yup... Yet more HP meets TF fic drabbles.

**Say hello to Luna...**

**

* * *

**

Hermione didn't even look up from her book as Harry walked out of the house into the back yard, but when he ran back in with his hand over his eyes muttering "I saw nothing... absolutely NOTHING..." She did have to admit to being curious.

Crookshanks was rather annoyed as he found himself being set on the couch instead of on the warm lap he had been occupying, and gave her a rather disgusted look. She shook her head and ran a hand along his back. "Don't give me that look mister. You know I had to get up sometime." The look of distain on his face was one that only a cat could give, before leaving to go curl up in the sunbeam coming through the window.

Hermione went to see what had Harry so out of sorts, because really... The last time he had done that was when he accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom... She shook her head and laughed. "Well... at least I don't need to worry about..."

Whatever she was about to say died on her lips as she opened the door and she just stared, not believing what she was seeing. Hermione closed her eyes, shook her head, and looked again... Nope. Still the same.

After they had been assigned as magical liaisons to the Autobots, they had installed a concrete pad in the back of their house to avoid the rather annoying mess that always seemed to happen when tires met wet lawn. Even if landscaping charms made fixing things simple, having to redo the lawn three to four times a week got old... Fast.

The concrete slab was not what made her stare, Sunstreaker sitting in car form and soaking up the sun was a somewhat normal thing as well... only... well... Hermione rubbed her eyes and just stared.

Luna was laying across his hood...

Luna was laying across his hood, sunbathing...

Luna was laying across his hood, sunbathing... totally, utterly and completely, naked...

An even bigger surprise, Sunstreaker wasn't complaining...

He threatened to punt one of the techs on base for accidentally brushing past him in dirty clothes... but... Luna had enough tanning oil on her that Hermione was surprised she wasn't sliding off, and he wasn't making a sound.

Hermione decided to follow Harry's example and walked back into the house, shaking her head while muttering "I saw nothing..."


	7. Even more HP TF

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

**AN:** I'm not dead... My ability to write... well... Writers block is a *Censored*... Lets see if I can actually revive my muse... I should be working on my other fic... but...

Here we go again... Yet even more HP meets TF fic drabbles.

(Takes place almost directly before Ch. 2 Harry Potter meets Transformers)

**Warning: **Somewhat depressing in places, mostly HP related.

**Flashback?...**

Harry looked at the map of the city and frowned, he was lost... again... "Even with the moving staircases and hidden passages, Hogwarts was easier to navigate..." He let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled more than a few curses under his breath as he looked around. Being in America was a new experience for him, but hell... Until Hermione had helped him to flee Britain, even going to see the ocean was a new experience for him.

Watching Sirius fall had been the breaking point, that summer Harry had nearly killed himself and it was only because of Hedwig's persistence and Hermione's timely intervention that he was still alive.

OooOooOooO

The bars on the window were back, his window nailed shut, and his 'family' had gone on vacation without him. Locked in 'his room' aka Dudley's toy room, with no more than a bottle of water and a tin of stale biscuits, Harry was so depressed that he didn't really care that he was slowly starving to death. His only bright spot was that he had let Hedwig fly back from Hogwarts, and she wasn't trapped in the room with him.

When Hedwig had been unable to reach Harry, she went straight to Hermione and after a lot of pestering, had managed to get Hermione to follow her to #4 Privet drive. How Hermione ever convinced her parents to call the police and break in was a mystery to him, but they had, and his 'family' had been arrested as soon as they had returned.

The next few weeks had been a blur to him as he recovered and as soon as he had been well enough to travel, he found himself with a new passport curtsey of Gringotts and on a plane to France with Hermione.

Since he and Hermione had escaped Britain and Dumbledore, Harry had seen and done more than he ever had before. With her parent's help, they had spent the better part of two years hopping around country after country, dodging both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

It was during a stop in America that Voldemort was killed.

Harry and Hermione had been pulled out of the customs que on the Non-magical side, having being identified as magic users.

They were both questioned about why they were trying to enter the country illegally. Quickly admitting they had absolutely no idea that was what they were doing since they had no knowledge of the American magical government, things were smoothed over, they were given a 'do and do not' pamphlet regarding magic in the US, and they had been just about to leave as the entire magical section of the airport went on lockdown.

It wasn't until later, when an officer showed up to escort them to see the regional Minister of Magic that they learned Voldemort had been killed by the security forces in the airport. In his pursuit of Harry, Voldemort had tried to force his way into the country and killed a number of people trying to stop him.

It was then that the entire story came out, the years of abuse, the manipulations, the near death experiences, the attempt to escape, everything. Harry was sure that they were going to be arrested still blaming himself for everything, at least until Hermione slapped him...

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare start blaming yourself again! You have done nothing wrong! You put the blame where it belongs, on Voldemort!"

OooOooOooO

Lost in his thoughts Harry chuckled and shook his head, before looking around and seeing no one, used a point-me spell to find the right direction. He never even noticed the racing Porsche that had been parked around the corner turn itself on and start following him.


	8. more 07Movie G1Cartoon xover

Snippets

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Transformers.

**AN:** Nothing of note to make a note of...

dr-fanmai-lover: Uh... what? I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are trying to write... but thanks for taking the time to review anyways.

* * *

**More snippets of the 07 Movie/G1 Cartoon crossover from chapter 5. **

* * *

With a groan and a yawn Maggie stretched out and opened her eyes, feeling more than a little stiff. No matter where you were, it seemed hospital style beds were the same, uncomfortable. Rubbing her side a little and rolling over, she took a moment to study her surroundings.

As far as she could tell it looked similar to Ratchet's med-bay in the base, but it was bigger and had more equipment. While most of the Cybertronian things in the room looked well used and somewhat old, they were a far cry from the tools that Ratchet had to piece together from substandard parts.

Rubbing her eyes lightly, she looked again and then pinched herself. Wincing as she rubbed her arm, Maggie muttered under her breath "I'm not dreaming... perhaps I'm hallucinating..."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when from behind her a slightly annoyed voice announced "You are neither hallucinating or dreaming, so would you kindly refrain from purposely damaging yourself. I have enough work to do as it is."

* * *

Yet to be written bit goes here.

* * *

"I am still on Earth... right?"

"Yes. Mt St Hillary in Oregon, if you want a precise location."

"...What the hell? ..." Maggie suddenly has a rather startling, and somewhat disturbing thought. "It is two thousand and eight... right?"

"... Two thousand and...?... No... it's nineteen eighty nine..."

Maggie buries her face in her hands, lets out a sigh and then groans. "If I ever get my hands on Sam and Glen..."

* * *

Yet to be written bit goes here.

* * *

"Twins?" Maggie paused and then asked "Pair of loudmouthed idiots that go by Skids and Mudflap?"

Ratchet looked at her somewhat confused and asked "Who? I was referring to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe..." Followed by a grumbled "... eternal pains in my aft.."

She just stared a moment before blurting out "You mean that nut job Sideswipe has a twin?"

* * *

Yet to be written bit goes here.

* * *

Whatever Maggie was about to say died on her lips as an explosion rocked the room and Ratchet began cursing.

"FRAG IT! What did you do to yourself now Wheeljack."


	9. Failed and unused Bits and Bytes chapter

Snippets

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.

**Long Ass AN:** This was going to be part of my other fic but it's not going to work, at least the way it's written here. Bits of it might end up being used, but it's highly unlikely. Guess it's what I get for trying to write something way ahead of where I am in a story... No real spoilers for the fic, but parts of this will end up being used.

Considering this was going to be in Ch. 5 or 6, with Ellie and Meg meeting Ratchet, it's not gonna happen anywhere close to this. They are still far too uncomfortable with Hound in the main fic to allow themselves to be so friendly/comfortable with him in such a short time.

It's doubtful that they'd agree to see anything other than a human doctor, never mind go anywhere near Ratchet or any other Cybertronian so willingly for that matter. Considering they are so out of sorts at the moment... well.. Best to just consider this an outtake or blooper, or well something like that.

... And now I'm rambling, so I'll just shut up now.

**Meet the Medic Aka Failed Bits and Bytes chapter**

Ellie and Meg stared at the doors to the med bay in horror.

The sound of rather... loud colorful cussing could be heard as a white, green and red mech was chased out of the room and promptly nailed on the back of the helm with a flying wrench. Needless to say, he disappeared around the corner rather quickly.

"Wonder what Wheeljack did to piss off Ratchet..." Hound mused in a quiet voice.

"Hound..." Ellie gave him a rather nervous and doubtful look from her vantage point on his shoulder. She thought Hound was nice enough, but to go somewhere they were at a tactical disadvantage and trust an unknown medic? They wouldn't even have agreed to go with him if Meg had been able to walk at the moment. Yet somehow, against all odds, Hound had managed to convince them to go the med bay instead of the human hospital. "How did we let you talk us into this?"

Meg fidgets a little in Hound's hands and adds "I know Ellie said we needed to check my ribs and leg... but... I did not agree to meet the giant robot equivalent of Rachel..."

Before Hound had a chance to voice his confusion Ellie tried to be positive "... well... at least he throws blunt objects... Rachel likes to throw needles, knives and scalpels..." Meg shrugged "...Ok... you have a point... but still..."

Hound looked a bit shell shocked "... Your MEDIC throws KNIVES at you?..." Ellie quirked a brow slightly. "Well... It's not like she actually hits us with them..." Meg can't help but toss in "What about the time she nailed Kinsey's hand to the wall with a six inch needle?" Ellie ignored Hound's shock and waved off Meg's remark with "Extenuating circumstances."

Meg shook her head and tried to ignore the two of them bickering back and fourth about why it's alright for a transformer to get hit with a flying wrench vs why it's not ok for a human medic to toss sharp objects at others.

As she looked around Meg paused and resisted the urge to flinch as she noticed a red and white mech leaning against the door to the med bay, arms crossed, and watching the three of them. She shook her head slightly, ruthlessly shoving her feeling of unease down, and tried to ignore the fact that his posture and attitude really did seem to remind her of Rachel.

For a moment it looked like Ratchet was going to interrupt, but Meg beat him to it. Putting two fingers in her mouth she let out a shrill whistle that definitely got their attention. "Can you bicker about this later, without the audience?" She tilted her head in the direction of Ratchet "I want to get this done sometime today Ellie. "

Ellie turned a little pink in the cheeks and nodded.


	10. SuperGirl and TF Xover blurbs

**Disclaimer:** Nobody gave me the rights for Christmas, so no, I still don't own Transformers or SuperGirl.

**AN:** Oh look. It's an update! No, I'm not dead. Nor have I abandoned anything. Real life however is causing a lot of headaches, and I am unable to update as often as I would like. The other fics will be updated soon (Hopefully), I just had to get these bunnies out of my head. Hopefully it won't trigger another fic... The HP/TF bunnies are chewing on my brain as well...

**Summary: **SuperGirl aka Kara Kent gets transported to and stuck in the Transformers universe.

* * *

Kara let out a small sigh as she surveyed the human's raised section of the rec-room then slumped down on the couch. She was bored, really bored. There was only so much TV one could watch after all, and she was nowhere near well enough to even contemplate taking up her former duties of being Supergirl.

Glancing out into the rest of the room she shrugged lightly when she couldn't identify either of the 'Bots in the room and decided to see if Ratchet would approve some sort of physical activity that she could do. She walked over to the railing at the edge of the platform and shook her head as she flipped herself onto the top of it and then launched herself over the edge.

There was a flurry of activity in the room and Kara found herself caught by a large black hand before she could drop more than a couple of feet. "Are ya crazy?" She looked up into the large blue visor of the mech and sighed as he continued "Tha railing is there to keep humans from fallin off..."

Shaking her head she interrupted Jazz's little freak out session. "Two problems with that." She snickered a bit, it was a little mean to do but... "One, I jumped... Two..." Kara slipped out of his hand, and before he had a chance to react, used it as a springboard to launch herself into the air hovering in front of his visor for a moment before adding with a small grin "... Not human."

Across the room, Prowl's processor crashed.

* * *

Kara entered the med-bay and walked right into the middle of a shouting match between Ratchet and some human she had never seen before. Well, Ratchet was trying to keep his temper under control, the human male was yelling, loudly.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP HER HERE!"

Ratchet let out a huff "She wants to stay, and we aren't going to kick her out. Nor is she a prisoner. You can yell all you want, it's not going to change anything. It's Kara's decision, not yours."

"Uh... Ratchet... What's going on?" Before Ratchet could respond, the odd man ran over, grabbed her arm, and tried to drag her from the room while babbling. "You don't have to stay with them. I'm here to help you escape."

Kara pulled her arm away from the man and asked "What in Rao's name is your problem? Get your hands off of me." She looked at Ratchet "Since when do humans let asylum inmates out on a day pass?"

Unable to help himself, Ratchet let out a small chuckle as he held out a hand for Kara as she tried to put distance between herself and the annoyance. "They don't. Unfortunately Galloway seems to have slipped between the cracks of the screening process for their military."

* * *

Optimus's battle mask slammed into place as Kara glared daggers at the image of (Person of rank above Galloway) on the screen, who said "I'm not seeing the problem..."

Kara grit her teeth and growled "Oh? You don't see the problem do you? Let me make it clear then. If Galloway comes near me again, I'm filing harassment charges..."

The person on the screen tried again "But he didn't do..." She cut him off "Didn't do what? Grab me? Try and force me out of the room?" Her voice became cold and made everyone in the room shiver, both human and 'Bot alike. A voice from the back of the room called out "Kara, try not to destroy Telatran's screen."

She blinked, took a deep breath and then continued as if nothing had interrupted her, if a little more calmly.

Addressing the person on the screen once more she ground out "They" She waved her hand in the direction of Optimus and Ratchet "won't hurt him, but if Galloway ever touches me again... I have no qualms with putting him in a body cast and removing his ability to breed. Am I clear?"


	11. A plotbunny about a rabbit

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Hasn't changed. Still don't own em.

* * *

And Here we have a plot bunny about well... bunnies... I blame crescent-moon-demon and her comment of "GIANT ENERGIZER BUNNIES OF DOOM!" for this... Then again... what does it say about me? I wrote the damn thing... -_-;;

* * *

**A plotbunny about a rabbit or WTF was I on?**

* * *

Our mini fic opens with a rather strange visual. For whatever reason there appears to be a giant pink bunny with a drum chasing the 'Cons.

Starscream seems to have forgotten he has the ability to fly and is running on the ground and freaking out. "Get it away from me!"

The Autobots just stare as Starscream pulls ahead of Megatron, and Prowl tries to keep from blowing out his logic centers. "What the pit?"

Jazz shakes his head and looks at Ratchet "Am ah glitching, or are ya seeing this as well?" Ratchet huffs and then sighs. "I'm seeing it too.." Jazz looks at the twins. "I dun think I wanna know where ya came up wit that..." Everyone else looks at the twins as well.

Sunstreaker frowns a little "Nope. Wasn't us..." and Sideswipe adds "... Wish we'd thought of it though..."

Starscream remembers he can fly and is now hovering and laughing while pointing at the pink Rabbit that is now beating Megatron with it's drum.

Jazz just stares at the rather odd spectacle and sighs as he waves a hand in front of Prowl's optics. "... Prowl?" Ratchet curses as Prowl crashes.


End file.
